Wireless transceiver devices operate as both transmitters and receivers, either in a simplex mode where the transmitter and receiver never operate at the same time, or in duplex mode where signals may be received and transmitted simultaneously. In some transceiver implementations the transmitter and receiver portions are totally separate circuits, each including all of the circuit elements required for operation. But this can cause significant increases in size, weight, and power consumption.
As a result, many transceiver designs share various circuit elements between the transmitter portion and the receiver portion. In particular, in simplex transceivers, the antenna is often shared. This can provide significant advantages for the transceiver in cost and size.
However, when a single antenna is used for both transmitting and receiving signals, it is necessary to provide some means for making certain that a receiver portion of the transceiver and a transmitter portion of the transceiver are properly isolated from each other while one is performing its function. Otherwise, interference from the inactive portion might disrupt the operation of the active portion.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to better facilitate switching operations between transmitter and receiver portions of a wireless transceiver using a shared antenna.